A feasibility study is proposed to investigate the applicability of a relatively new analytical technique, thermometric titrimetry, to clinical analysis. Thermometric titration and its related methodologies have the advantages of rapidity, precision, accuracy, instrumental versitility and unambiguous data treatment. Many reactions inacessable to measurement by other methods (e.g. spectroscopy and potentiometry) are readily observed and quantized with the proposed methodology. Preliminary investigations will be centered upon those determinations which are most "difficult" in terms of sample pretreatment, manipulations, reaction time, precision and accuracy. Major areas to be studied are; inorganic anion and cation analysis, enzyme assay, and protein analysis and characterization. The fundamental thermodynamic parameters of relevant reactions will be evaluated in "ideal" solution as well as the more complex solutions which make up the body fluids (e.g. serum, cerebrospinal fluid and urine). This will provide for a sound theoretical basis for all analytical methods developed. In addition, these data will enable the first order evaluation of ionic and chemical interactions in such media. Thermometric analysis data will be critically compared and evaluated with respect to data obtained using currently applicable clinical methodologies.